Captain America and Lady Liberty: The First Avengers
by HoodedSource
Summary: What if Anna manage to save her sister, Elsa, but she is still in her frozen form. What if she wakes up in the Hudson River of New York City in 1942 where World War 2 is taking place. What if she meets Steve Rogers and decides to go with him to become a Super-Solider. What if they both became Super-Soldiers? In this universe women can join the army. Rating may change from T to M.
1. A New World

**This is not in the same timeline as my first story, _The Queen and The Monster,_ who I may add, still not finished. And the story starts off where Anna begins to turn to ice in the Castle, in case people are wondering. I may keep doing this if I get stuck on _Queen and Monster_ other than that, Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_(Recap) As Princess Anna of Arendelle sits quietly by a fire to raise her body temperature, she thinks about her sister, Elsa. Elsa was the Queen of Arendelle and was gifted with power over the element of snow, but long ago, an accident caused her to doubt her control over abilities and she fled into the mountain alone to keep people safe from. But upon her escape, she unintentionally, manage to freeze summer and make winter come early that year. Anna was the only one who could bring her back and undo the damage she caused. She managed to find Elsa but was able was to convince her to come back, and the more she pushed her, the more Elsa's powers started to take control of her manage to strike Anna with blast of cold, frigid ice in the heart which can turn the warm heart cold. Anna was taken back to the castle by a ice cutter named Kristoff and his trusty reindeer, Sven. Elsa, however, was brought shortly after Anna returned, but her rescuer, Han, had an ulterior motive of seizing power. Elsa manage to escape, but made a twister of snow, and is being pursed by Han. (Recap Over)_

Anna was beginning to feel numb all around her body, barely had any heat left in her, her strawberry-like pigtail hair draping over shoulders turned ice white. She tried to sit closer to the fireplace to feel some warmth, but only helped her miniscule. She heard the commotion outside the castle; she went to a saw her sister Elsa being pursued by Han. The man who tricked her for falsely being in love with her. She knew she had to save her started to walk to ground floor of the castle and walked to the castle doors. As she opened the doors, she was met with cold, frigid air that made her feel like her body was being frozen instantly and in the state she was already in, it long till it actually happened. Anna saw shadows walking from the castle and starting walking slowly towards them.

"Elsa!" Han shouted. "Your sister is dead" he continued as a gust of wind made the words unable to reach her.

As he got closer he shouted it again. "Your sister is dead!" This time he knew it reached her as the cold gusts and twisters of snow ceased instantly.

Han was able to get his footing back and walked towards Elsa already knowing what to say.

"Elsa, your sister and all of this is your doing. Please, do the honorable thing and end it." he said with a malevolent grin on his face.

As he raised his sword and looking at Elsa, knowing she ready to accept death, he brought sword with strength ready to strike the queen but was interrupted by a strawberry-haired girl got in the way of his sword. But suddenly Anna's started to turn to hardened ice, as she did so her last words were "NO!" and as the sword came in between her now frozened fingers, it was destroyed. Han was pushed back by a gust of wind and hit his head of hard ice. Elsa looking to what happened sees her sister, now frozen, she begins to cry. She remembered the song Anna made for her when they were kids and wanted to return the favor.

"_Yes, I want to build a snowman_

_I'm sorry it took so long_

_I didn't know I needed you_

_I really do and now your gone_

_Please, Tell me once more just one more time_

_I promise I'll open the door_

_Yes, I want to build a snowman"_

Crying as she sang and Hugging the ice statue of her sister, she was met by Kristoff and Sven who , like her, were sad as they saw their dear friend frozen in ice. Elsa heard crackling beneath her and the statue feet and released the statue as it was now sinking and being claimed by the sea. Elsa's very tears were met with the water as she said goodbye to her sister.

As the statue-like Anna sunk to the bottom of the sea, she was met with a jet-stream of water, carrying her across the ocean and the world. As time passed, the world begin to change. Days turned to weeks, weeks turn to months, months turned to years, years turned to decades, and decades turn to centuries. As ice statue Anna sat in the ocean, her heart started to turn warm and began to pump blood in her ice-like body, she started to turn back to normal but first things first, she needed air. She swam frantically to get to the top of the water for breathable air, when she got to the top, she took in a big breath of air and began to look around her surroundings; when she finally calmed down she heard noise behind her and look back only to take a bigger breath as she was now in a new strange world.

Anna couldn't be in the water forever so she swam for shore, when she got on land she looked at awe and at the same time, frightened, not knowing this land. She saw a man dressed in ragged clothes and with a scruffy beard, not knowing this new land she approached him cautiously and started to speak.

"Umm, exc...excuse me...uh...can please tell me where and possibly, when, I am." she asked hesitantly.

"Sure, pretty lady. You're in New York City of the United States of America in 1942, pretty lady." the man responded.

Anna's eyes widened at the answer.

"Thank you, kind sir." she thanked.

"Uh, you sure dress weird. Where you get ur clothes?" the man asked.

"Thank you for your time." she said walking away in shock.

Anna continued in her Arendelle clothes with her head down walking on the sidewalk, mumbling to herself.

"1942, New York, America? What happened to my sister, to Kristoff, Sven! I need to watch myself in this new world, don't wan-" she was interrupted by punches being thrown in an allyway. The punches involved a muscular man and another with the body of a child. She thought to herself.

_What kind of land is this? They let grown men beat children!_

"Ya just don't know when to give up do ya?" the muscle man questioned with a grin.

"I can do this all day" the child-like man returned.

_Wait, that's a man too! Strange, he so small. I've got to do something, he's getting hurt._ Anna thought.

"Leave him alone!" she reluctantly.

The muscular turned back and laugh and continue to beat his opponent. Anna, on the other hand, ran and jumped on his back resulting the child-like man giving a good and well hit in the jaw of his opponent, knocking him out. The child-like man spoke.

"Thanks for that." he thanks.

"Sure." she continued back.

"You sure wear strange clothes, who are you?" he asked.

"Anna...uh...Arendelle, yeah, Anna Arendelle. What's your name?" she replied.

Behind them was a well muscled man in a army suit, who was hidden from sight. He smile as if knew the child-like man.

"Name's Steve Rogers." the child-like man answered.

**FYI, that was the only song was gonna be in here. So don't get any ideas.**


	2. One Chance

Chapter 2

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Anna." Steve said.

"Same to you, Steve." Anna replied.

Suddenly, a voice from behind them spoke.

"Steve, when where you going to tell me you had girlfriend?" the man laugh.

The comment caused both of them to blush.

"Bucky, uh this is Anna Arendelle, and she's not my girlfriend." Steve replying to the comment.

"Come here, you sad sack with a big heart." Bucky said with a laugh and one arm-hugging Steve.

"You get your orders?" Steve questioned.

Bucky reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"The 107, Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow." Bucky answered.

"I should be going with you." Steve said.

"Going where?" Anna asked.

"To war." Bucky answered.

A silence was made after the solider spoke. But the solider smiled the drew Steve and Anna closer with his arms and walking out of the allyway.

"You can come with us, if you want, Anna." Bucky said.

"Where are we going?" she wondered.

"The future." Bucky said with a smile.

For the next 2 hours they walked to a place called the Stark Expo. As Anna laid eyes her upon the place she couldn't help feel excited and wonder. The three were met with a gorgeous woman taller than Steve but shorter than Bucky. She was obviously with Bucky since she didn't acknowledge Steve or Anna. Steve wondered.

"Where's mine?"

Bucky turned and said.

"Right beside you, Stevie."

Steve and Anna looked at each other smiling and blush. Buck thought they looked good each other. Suddenly, Bucky was being pulled by his girl who wanted to see a show that featured the genius Howard Stark. As the two started running to the show others start to walk towards them, but stopped in his tracks and saw a army recruitment station and walked towards that instead. Anna saw Steve in the corner of her eye and walked with him. When the two got there Steve stood on a platform that put his face in the place of a solider, although for Steve, it was to the chest of the solider, Anna had little laugh, but damned herself for laughing at someones misfortune. But Anna had to know why he wanted to go war.

"Steve, you said you wanted to go to war, my question is, well, why?" she wondered.

"There are men and women oversea laying down their lives, I have no right to do any less then them. The war is made up with bullies, I don't like bullies, I've been running from them my whole life; one day, I just stopped and had enough, turned around and faced them and got beat. So yeah, I don't like bullies." Steve told.

Anna never knew how things in things were in this time, she sure was that she met a kind and just man like Steve. But she continued.

"If you want to go, why don't you?" she questioned.

"Anna, look at me, who in their right mind would a like child-like man who is riddled with illnesses and can barely pull his own weight into a war like this?" Steve said who longed for an answer.

"No one" Anna said with guilt.

"Yeah, no one." he repeated with a laugh.

"But that doesn't mean I can't keep trying." he continued.

"Can I join?" she wondered.

"Sure, we can go together." he said with reassurance.

In the back for the hallway a scientist heard their conversation and smile as if he had found his two candidates, he turned back to the office.

As they walked, Anna started to think if what she doing was right.

_What are you doing, Anna? You know nothing about this world_ _much less fight for it, but at the same time, you have no one in this time, Arendelle probably doesn't even exist anymore. Might as well, fight for what's right._

She and Steve waited for the doctor a pretty long time, long enough to rethink of what they were doing and leave, but in the nick of time they were met one only it wasn't a doctor, it was a scientist.

"So you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis." the scientist spoke.

Confused with what they thought was question, they both looked at each other and back.

"Dr. Abraham Erskine." he introduced. "I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve." he said while walking towards them to shake their hand.

"Steve Rogers" Steve introduced himself.

"Anna Arendelle" Anna introduced herself as well.

"Yes, tell me where are you from?" Erskine wondered eying Steve.

Steve looked like he going to puke to the question but lucky enough, he didn't have to, at least not yet.

"Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany." he said.

Then he turn to them.

"This troubles you?" he questioned.

Both of them shook their head to the question.

"Ms. Arendelle, Mr. Rogers, where are from?" Erskine asked.

They both at each other with widen eyes as they thought they were gonna get in trouble.

"Umm." Anna trying to answer.

"Please, Mr. Rogers first." he suggested.

Steve felt like was on stage getting ready to sing in front of large audience, he nearly choked. Steve must've been lucky, it seems he didn't have answer that either.

"Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities." Erskine said while looking at Rogers folder.

"That might not be the right file." Steve suggested.

"Ms. Arendelle, would you like to go next?" Erskine asked.

Anna mouth opened to say something yet nothing came out.

"Don't worry, Ms. Arendelle, I know where you from." he said.

Anna looked confused.

"It was a very beautiful place, your last name. My mother told me legends and rumors about the kingdom." he continued while look at Anna's dress.

Erskine smiled at her letting her know that he knew that she was from Arendelle.

"Don't worry about it. It's the exams interested in. It's the five tries." he said. "But you two didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?" he restated.

Steve looked around the room, and finally asked.

"Is this a test?"

Erskine looked up to the ceiling and back down.

"Yes" he answered.

"Truthfully we don't want to anyone. We don't like bullies. We don't care where they're from." Steve started.

"People are dying overseas and I want to help make sure they get home safe to their wives, husbands, and children." Anna finished.

"Well there are already men and women fighting with muscle and gun. Maybe it's time to bring in hearts and brains. I can offer you to a chance, only a chance." Erskine offered.

"We'll take it" they both said.

"Good, welcome to the Army Mr. Rogers, Ms. Arendelle." Erskine said while leaving.

Steve and Anna looked on as the scientist made his exist. Steve notice a stamp on both of their folders, tapping Anna shoulder to get her to look too. They notice the stamp saying IA, they both looked at each other and inhaled deeply and looked back at the hallway Erskine disappeared in.


	3. The Value of Strength

Chapter 3

In a base called, Camp Lehigh, out of the New York area, Steve and Anna prepare for basic training. Anna was never really the one for training since she lived in a castle most of her life. But she willing to do this with Steve and help others as well. The two stood in line, with other, waiting for their instructor. The other recruits were clowning around until they heard a female voice order them to stand at attention.

"Recruits, attention!" the red haired woman ordered.

"Gentlemen, I am Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division." the Agent introduced.

As she finished, one of the recruits had a big mouth and started taunting the agent about her accent. She responded by punching the recruits in the nose, making him bleed and making sure people knew not to mess with her. And also getting a little laugh from Steve and Anna. A deep coming behind Agent Carter made her look back to see her commanding officer and Dr. Erskine.

"Agent Carter!" the man shouted.

"Colonel Phillips." she acknowledging his presence.

"I can see that you are breaking in the candidates. Good! Get your dumb ass out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention till someone you what to do." the colonel ordered.

"Yes, sir." the private said with a little nasal problem.

"General Patton has said that wars are with weapons, but they are won by men and women." he said as his voice trailed off when he saw Steve and Anna, but mostly it was Steve that caught his attention.

"We are going are to win this war because we have the best men and women" he continued still eying Steve and Anna and turn his head looking the scientist. Making a 'really' look on his face. The scientist replied with nodding his head and grinning. The Colonel continued to make his speech.

"The Strategic Scientific Reserve in an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. At the end of this week, we will choose that two men or women. They will be the first breed of super-soldier." he continued.

As the two begun training, they realize that it wasn't what expected to be but kept going forward, the first training was climbing a string rope which was no easy task for them, yet they kept trying. The second exercise was crawling in the mud, one of the recruits thought it'd be funny if he kick the post down causing the barb wire to collapse on them, making it much hard for Steve and Anna to get through. The third was a 10 mile hike, having Steve and Anna at the end as the other were still together. The drill sergeant ordered everyone to stop and try to get the flag on top of the flagpole, which no one as gotten the flag in 17 years and whoever got it got a ride back to base with Agent Carter, Steve and Anna being the ones out of breath they decide to work together to get the flag after no one seemed too get it.

"Hey, Steve." Anna said breathless.

He replied by looking at her.

"Tr..Try taking those pins out, maybe it'll fall we can get." she suggested, still out of breath

"That's good idea, Anna" he agreed.

As he took the pin out, they stood back and let the pole fall. Agent Carter had a smile on face for showing everyone up by using their brains which, in that time, was hardly seen. They gave the instuctor the flag, hopped in the vehicle containing Agent Carter and a driver, leaving other one else having a 'What the F$#k just happened' look on their face. As the four rode off Agent Carter looked giving them a nod for thinking it through.

The next was instructed by Agent Carter herself, she commanded everyone in push-up, and jumping-jacks. Steve and Anna still doing poor but letting up and trying their best, although they looked like they were going to feint if they kept going. The Colonel, who was with the scientist, thought of one final test, that made the decision final, to see who had the guts of removing a live grenade.

As he pulled the pin, he yelled grenade and threw the grenade on the ground. Everyone, except Steve and Anna, ran away from it while the two ran towards it. Steve grab the grenade threw it Anna, who caught it, and threw it away from the crowd. After the miniscule event subsided, everyone started looking that Steve and Anna who, not only showed guts but also teamwork. They both looked at that the crowd, then to each other, and at the instructor, who was shock that they work so well together. Steve then begin to ask.

"Is this a test?"

The Colonel looked at two, then back at Erskine, who was smiling at him so big that his pearly-whites were showing and could redirect the sun light and blind the Colonel himself. The Colonel had an awkward look on his face and yelled.

"Keep your mouth shut!" and walked off.

Later,that night, Steve and Anna, who the only ones in the bunkhouse, sat with each other. While Steve was reading a book and Anna who laying on the bed, looking at Steve.

"Did you ever think we'd be doing this together? Total strangers and yet, we work like we're brother and sister." she said with curiosity.

"To tell you the truth, no. I didn't think I'd get this far with a beautiful dame, uh... I mean, beautiful woman..." he said as he started to panic.

Anna, however, found it kinda cute how he was trying to change his wording. So she got up, walked to him, and kissed him on the cheek and whispered.

"Don't worry, you'll get better."

The kiss, itself, had paralyzed Steve since it was the first time anyone other than his mother, had given him a kiss. Anna then blushed as she started to realize that she had a crush on him. As walked to her bed, they were met with Dr. Erskine, who was holding a bottle of alcohol with glass cups.

"May I come in?" the scientist asked.

The two nodded in acceptation.

"Couldn't sleep?" he joked.

The two had a small smile on their face.

"Guess we're just a little nervous about tomorrow." Anna replied.

Steve smiled at Anna whose comment was so truth and made her blush.

"Me too" Erskine agreed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Steve wondered.

"Sure" Erskine allowed.

"Why us?" Steve continued

"Perhaps, that is the only question that matters." Erskine said as he pondered.

"This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forgot that the first country the Nazis invaded was their very own. Well, after the last war, my people struggled. They felt weak, small, and helpless. Then Hitler come along with his army and assure us that he'll protect us, of course if you were Jewish or not blonde-haired and blue-eyed, you no purpose of staying alive. Although, he hears of me. My work. And he find me. And he says _"You will make us strong."_ Of course, I am not interested; so he sends the head of Hydra, his research division, his two brilliant scientist by the names of Johann Schmidt and _Adriane Marlisa. Now, they were members of his inner circle, and they are ambitious. Them and Hitler shared a passion for occult power and teutonic myths, now here the thing Hitler used his fantasies to gain more followers, but for Schmidt and Marlisa, it was everything but fantasy. For them, it was as real as all three of us, they became convinced that there was great power hidden in the earth, left by the gods themselves waiting to be seized by superior men. So when they about a kingdom filled with magic, a kingdom called Arendelle..." _

_Anna's eyes widened when he said her kingdom and Steve looked that Anna and saw her reaction, she looked back at Steve and gave him a halfhearted-smile but when she turned back her face went to a grim state._

_"They heard of a woman who had immortality and powers over the cold..."_

_Anna's face went more grim has she thought of..._

__Elsa__

_"She was Queen of the kingdom, a kind, and loved one at it, after her sister had perished long ago she vowed on her name to never run and to fight for what she loved. So when refused to give them what they wanted, they simply told their men and women open fire upon everyone ..."_

_Anna was beginning to have tears in her eyes, Erskine saw the tears as well so he decided to end to story of Arendelle with something a little happier._

_"Let's just say that the Queen was far too powerful for them to control..." he lied as he looked at the ground._

_"So" he continued._

_"When they about my formula and what it can do, they cannot resist. They wanted to become that superior men." he stopped._

_"Did it make them stronger?" Steve asked._

_"Yes, but there were other effects. The serum was not ready, but more important, the man, the woman. The serum amplifies everything that's inside so good becomes great, and bad, on the other hand, becomes worse." he answered and explained._

_Silence filled the room_

_"This is why both of you were chosen. Because a strong person as known power all their life and may lose respect for it, but a weak person knows the value of it and knows compassion." he finished._

_Steve and Anna look at each other back to Erskine._

_"Thanks, I think." Anna said with smile on her face and cause Steve to laugh as well as Erskine. The grey-hair scientist pointed for the glass cups and alcohol. Steve handed them to Erskine and started to pour the drinks._

_"Promise me, no matter what happens tomorrow, that you remain who you are. Not perfect soldiers, but good people." he said as he pointed at their hearts._

_"Now" he said standing up holding his drink and signaling the others to do so._

_ "To the little ones." Steve said making a toast._

_Just as Steve and Anna were beginning to take there drinks they were stopped a protesting Erskine._

_"Wait, wait, what the hell am I doing? You two procedure tomorrow, no fluids."_

_"Okay, then we'll drink it after." Anna suggested._

_"No, I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? Please, I'm drinking it now." he protested some more causing Steve and Anna to smile and shake their heads._

_**Whew, this was by far, my longest chapter. Please comment on it, but mean one.**_


	4. A New Beginning

Chapter 4

The next morning was a bit difficult for Steve and Anna. It was time for the procedure of the super-soldier serum. As they rode in the car with Agent Carter, they couldn't help but feel nervous, scared, and unsure. The silence was dreadful, if not morbid, even Agent Carter was getting bummed out. Steve decided to break the mold telling them where he'd been beaten up throughout his life.

"I know this neighborhood." Steve claimed

"You do, how?" Anna wondered.

"Well, for starter, I was beaten up most of my life here" he answered

"In that ally, on that sidewalk, and behind that diner." he listed.

"You have a problem running away?" Agent Carter questioned.

Steve looked at Anna and vise versa, knowing that this was exactly the same conversation they had when they first met.

"Long story short, once you start running, they'll never let you stop. So why not turn around and face them, the least you can is take the fun out of the chase." he replied.

Agent Carter nodding her head because she knew what he said was true.

"It's be different for a beautiful dame...woman...a beautiful woman..." he tried to recover but was pointless since he already failed.

Agent Carter and Anna looked at each other and giggled as they put their fingers over their lips to contain the laughter of Steve attempting to sweet talk them. Steve was at least happy that he got them to laugh.

The car stopped in front of an old antique shop. Agent Carter, Steve, and Anna walked inside where they gain the attention of an old woman.

"Nice day today, isn't it?" the old woman responded.

"Yes, but I'd rather keep my umbrella." Agent Carter answered.

It seemed to be code of some sort that allowed them to pass. As they walked to the back of the shop, they were halted by a bookcase. Steve and Anna were confused, and the to their great surprise, the bookcase opened, revealing a passage for them to walk.

"Talk about hiding in plane sight." Anna joked.

Causing Steve to turn his head and smile.

They continued down the passage where they were in a chamber filled with people and two machines. As soon as they stopped at the rails, everyone stopped and looked at the two would-be super-soldiers, including Agent Carter. The was filled with silence and a chill came over Anna's back, making her breath heavily, the silence was broken by Dr. Erskine who was in a lab coat ready start the procedure.

"Steve, Anna. Good to see you again." the scientist gestured as the three made their way down to the bottom.

"Are the two of you ready?" the scientist questioned.

Steve and Anna look at each other with nervousness and turned back.

"I guess we are doc." Steve confirmed.

Suddenly a bright flash came the side of them, a photographer taking a picture for the history books. Dr. Erskine shooed the photographer away since it was not the time for it. The three were met with tall, handsome man with a mustache and suave personality; Anna didn't know who he was but she couldn't admit it, she was a little smitten; Steve on the other hand knew he was right off the bat, Howard Stark. Howard shook hands with Steve and Anna, who was a little taken by the young scientist, he instructed them to take their shirts off give them to one of the staff helping out. Anna hesitated since she a little shy in letting men see her bra, but she gathered the courage and did it anyway.

There were two bed-like platforms for Steve and Anna to lay on. As they lay on the platform, Dr. Erskine walks over to make sure their comfortable.

"It's a little big" Steve jokes.

Dr. Erskine chuckles with delight.

"Did you save us any of that schnapps?" Anna wondered.

"Not as much as I should have. Sorry." Erskine apologized.

"Next time." he continued.

"Mr. Stark, how your levels?" Erskine questioned

"100 percent and ready to go. May dim all the lights in New York and beyond, but we're ready to go." Howard answered.

"Agent Carter, I think you would be more comfortable in the booth?" Erskine suggested.

"Yes, sorry." she said as she walked up stairs looking back to Steve and Anna worriedly.

The staff started operating on Steve and Anna by give them both a syringe of penicillin and filling tubes with the super-soldier serum.

"Ladies and Gentleman, today we do not take another step towards our demise; but a step towards a new beginning. We begin with a series of microinjections into the subject's major major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays." Erskine told to the people upstair.

As he walked over to Steve and Anna, he threw on a kind smile for them, then took a deep breath.

"Serum infusion beginning in 5..." Erskine starting the countdown.

Anna looked over to Steve as Steve did the same. They smiled at one another knowing if anything went wrong, they're glad they did it with each other.

"2...1. Start" Erskine said and the tubes containing the serum started to be depleted into Steve and Anna, and started to feel something painful.

"Now, Mr. Stark." he ordered.

As Howard pulled the lever, Steve And Anna were being lifted up into the machines. Anna, as if she could feel everyone's nervousness and fear, shed a tear but was ready to go forward.

"Can you two hear me?" Erskine wondered.

"Really regretting not going to the bathroom when I had the chance." the strawberry-haired girl joke.

Erskine smile at the comment, so did some of the staff.

"We will proceed" he order Mr. Stark

As Howard turned the percentage knobs, the machines roared to life, indicting the procedure had begun. A light started to glow in the windows of Steve and Anna's pods; as the percentage reached 50, two sets of yells started to come from within the pods. Everyone scurried around trying to stop machine, even some of the people upstairs ordered to turn it off. But then everyone was stopped when they the two say "Keep Going!". Erskine nodded to Howard worriedly indicting him to continue. As the percentage reached 100, the glow dimmed and the pods opened. Containing in them were two tall and well-fit beings of Steve and Anna who were breathing heavily due to the transformation, everyone from the lower floor to the upper chamber started to run towards the now two super-soldiers in awe of their success. Steve whose body was more muscular and tall and Anna's whose body was like Steve but with few more enhancements, her strawberry hair grew longer, her breast were a little bigger, her body was a little less muscular than Steve's and she was a few inches shorter then him to.

Agent Carter ran towards Anna as Erskine and Howard ran Steve. The two scientist looked at each other and congratulated each other and helped them down. Agent Carter spoke to Anna see how she felt.

"How do you feel?" she asked with awe.

"Taller, Stronger" Anna replied back.

Anna looked at Steve, who was standing and said.

"You filled out quite nicely, Steve."

"I can say the same to you, Anna." he said flirting back with a smile.

It wasn't too long till an explosion erupted in the upper chamber and gunfire being shot. Erskine saw a man take the last vial of the serum and pointing the gun at. Steve and Anna saw, with horror, their good Dr. Erskine being gunned down by a Hydra spy, they hurried towards him while Agent Carter went to apprehend the killer. As they saw Erskine dying, in his last breath of life escaped his body, he pointed to their hearts indicting to stay who they were before the serum. Steve looked back at Anna, who had tears in her eyes, and nodding as she did to him. They both took off running to the stair ready to follow Agent Carter who was shooting at the killer. As the car, the killer was in, came close to hitting her, Anna tackled her out of way.

"I had him!" the agent shouted.

"Sorry!" Anna shouted back.

Anna was joined by Steve who caught up her. They were amazed by their new bodies but they had a job to do, find Erskine killer. As they ran to catch up with the killer, Steve and Anna a short cut to be right on his tail. The killer panicked and crashed the car in a wall for a nearby harbor. The gun was pointed at Steve, he reacted quick by picking up a door, which shielded him and Anna. As they continued their pursue, they notice the killer had a child as a hostage and aimed the gun to his head, Steve and Anna couldn't let a child die so they pushed themselves out in the open to stop him from doing so. The killer point the gun to Steve and Anna and attempted to fire only to be surprised that he had no bullets left, with no other choice he threw the child in the harbor after they pleaded against it.

"Steve, go get him!" Anna shouted

Steve started running for the killer who just gotten in a underwater-like pod. Anna went for the child but was stopped.

"Don't worry about me, I can swim" the child said.

Anna smile and ran to help Steve, who dived in the water after the killer, Anna did the same after she got close enough to Steve and the pod. Steve, who was ahead of her, manage to get killer by the smashing the window and dragging him out, as Anna caught up, she him get the killer back on shore. Steve grabbed the man and begun to interrogate him.

"Who the hell are you?!" he questioned with rage.

"The first of many, cut off head, two more shall take its place." the killer said as he bit on something.

His mouth started to produce white foam and begun to die.

"Hail Hydra!" were his last words.

Steve look to Anna, who looked to Steve with fear that this was only the beginning.


	5. Meant For Something Greater

__**More than 4000 words! Well, please write some reviews and tell me how I did. Sorry for the long wait. Shout Outs and Thank yous to **____**The Forgotten Guardian**____**, **____**DoctorPokemonIchigo**___**, **___**and to **____**Guest**____** for their awesome ideas. Again Thank You for the Ideas and for Reading this.  
**__

* * *

Chapter 5

As Steve and Anna were being escorted back to a secret S.S.R. Base, they doesn't help feeling guilty for Dr. Erskine's death. Their face's were dreaded with sadness, Anna was beginning to form tears in her eyes; Steve looked and saw Anna trying to hold back the need to crying, then he put his arm around Anna to give her comfort, she gratuitously accepted it and drew closer to Steve. Steve, this time, didn't feel nervous, he felt at ease around Anna and wanted to make sure that she knew everything would be okay.

As soon as they arrived, the car stopped in it's place Steve and Anna were taken inside the base, the guard instructed them to the infirmary where two nurses were waiting for them. Agent Carter saw them and followed their path, the two nurse had needles ready to draw blood from the two super-soldiers.

30 minutes passed and 12 small bottle of blood were drawn from Steve and Anna, who were finally relieved that they stopped. As the nurses drew their needles out of Steve and Anna,

Steve let out a sarcastic comment.

"Think you got enough?"

Agent Carter heard the comment and decided to weigh in.

"Any hope of reproducing the program is lock in both of your genetic codes"

the Agent paused.

"But without Dr. Erskine it'll take years."

she finished.

"He deserved better than this, he was a good man." Anna said with sadness.

"If it could work only once he'd be proud it was both of you." the Agent said with comfort.

Steve and Anna's attention was drawn to the walking Colonel, arguing with the Senator behind him. The two super-soldiers heard the Colonel say Hydra and were eager to step in. Agent Carter began to fill the Senator on what Hydra was as she was walking the him with Steve and Anna.

"Hydra is the Nazi deep-science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt and Adriane Marlisa_._ But they have much bigger ambitions."

"Hydra is practically a cult. They worship Schmidt and Marlisa. They think they're invincible." the Colonel finished.

"So what are you going to do about it?" the Senator asked.

The Colonel turned his head and walked toward Agent Carter.

"I spoke the President this morning. As of today, the S.S.R. is being retasked." the Colonel informed.

"Colonel?" the Agent said in question.

"We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You, too, Stark. We're flying to London tonight." he finished.

"Sir? If you're going after Schmidt and Marlisa, We want in." Steve demanded to the Colonel.

"Both of you are a experiment. You two are going to Alamogordo." he said in a cold tone.

"But the serum worked." Anna said.

"I asked for an army and all I got was you two, and you two are not enough." the Colonel replied in a more icy tone before turning away.

The reply caused Steve and Anna to doubt their new-found abilities and even more, doubt themselves. Carter and Stark looked at each other knowing that what the Colonel said was harsh, yet, not far from the truth. The Senator, however, had a different plan for them and walked towards the two.

"With all due respect with the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I've seen both of you in action, Steve and Anna. More importantly, the country's seen it." the Senator paused as he gave a signal for a paper.

"The enlistment lines have been around the block since you two hit the newsstands." he continued as he showed a paper with a picture of Steve and Anna titling "Nazis in New York, Mystery Duo Saves Child"

"You don't take soldiers, symbols like this, and hid them in a lab. Listen, do you two want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?" the Senator questioned.

Steve and Anna looked each other and back to the Senator and said yes.

"Then, congratulations. You two just got promoted."

* * *

For the next few days, they wished said no. Steve and Anna's heart were bumping in their chest, almost as if they were going explode, they could even barely catch their breath.

"I don't know if I can do this." Anna said with worry.

"Make that two of us." Steve added.

"There's nothing to it. You sell a few bonds. Bonds buy bullets. Bullets kill Nazis. Baa-Bing-Bada-Boom. You two are American heroes." the instructor said trying to calm them down.

"It's just not how we pictured getting there." Anna continued.

"Look, the Senator has got a lot of pull up on the Hill. You two play ball with us, and you'll be leading your own platoon in no time. Steve, take your shield. Anna, take your book and torch. " the instructor finished.

Steve put on a mask with a 'A' on it and Anna put on a green tiara with spikes on it. As they were done, they ran through the curtains only to be revealed to adults and children as Captain America and Lady Liberty. Steve looking like the American Flag and Anna looking like the Statue of Liberty, which she did not know who or what it was and was just plain confused. Anna thought was interrupted by women dressed like them but toned down, so people would know that they were extras, and marching and singing.

__Who's strong and brave__

__Here to save the American way?__

_(Knowing that was their queue, Steve and Anna begun to read their lines on their Shield and Book.)_

(Steve)

"Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank.

But there's still a way all of us can fight."

__Who vows to fight like heroes__

__For what's right, very night and day?__

(Anna)

__"__Series E Defense Bonds

Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy and best gal's gun."

_Who will campaign door-to-door for America?_

_Carry the flag and book of liberty?_

_From Hoboken to Spokane_

_The sentinels of our liberties!_

The act kept going from city to city in America. The two were a hit and even stars in their own movies, but they knew that this was not what they wanted, at least they knew they were helping to fund the war. But it was when they went overseas to perform for the troops that they booed off the stage and were called Captain Dumbass and Lady Loser, which nearly destroyed confidence. As the two super-soldiers sat in the back stage, due to a rainy day, Steve was drawing two monkeys, looking like them, riding a unicycle and performing like they were in a circus. Anna, was just sitting with her head in her hands in complete embarrassment. It was then that they heard a female voice in the background.

"Hello, Steve. Hello, Anna."

The two were surprised to see Agent Carter on the steps above them.

"Hi" Steve and Anna replied.

"What are you doing here?" Anna wondered.

"Officially, I'm not here at all." the British agent replied.

"That was quite a performance." she told.

Her saying that made Steve and Anna cringe in embarrassment.

"Yeah, um, we had to improvise a little bit." Steve informed.

"Most of our audience are... 12" Anna said truthfully.

"I understand you two are 'America's New Hope.'" the agent teased.

"Bond sales take a 10% bump in every state we visit." Steve said with a little shame.

"Is that Senator Brandt I hear" Agent Carter said in question, indicating that they weren't speaking like themselves. They knew what she meant in a heartbeat, but they couldn't lie that they would rather do this than to be stuck in a lab.

"You do know that we would've ended up in a lab, somewhere." Anna backfired.

"At least doing this, we're helping the war through money... I guess." he said a sad tone.

"And these are your only choices? A lab rat or a dancing monkey?" the agent paused, glaring at Steve's drawing.

"You two are meant for more than this, you know." she continued.

Agent Carter words really made Steve and Anna think about what they were really meant for. Anna looked at Steve knowing what he wanted.

"You know, for the longest time. I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front, serving my country. I finally got everything I wanted... and I'm wearing tights." he said deep sadness in his heart.

The three's attention were taken by a army hospital truck arriving at the hospital tent. Steve and Anna had concerning looks on their faces.

"Looks like they've been through a lot." Anna spectated

"More than most... Schmidt and Marlisa sent out a force Azzano. Two hundred men and women went up against them, and less than 50 returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th. The rest were killed or captured.

It took them awhile to notice until it shot across their mind that Bucky was in the 107th and they didn't see him in the crowd. The two turned to Agent Carter with concerning eyes and spoke...

"The 107th?" the two said.

"What" the agent asked confused.

Steve and Anna, along with Agent Carter, ran to the commanding tent where they were meant with Colonel Phillips.

"Well, if it isn't the sentinels of our liberties. What do you two want?" the Colonel with a sarcastic tone.

"We need the casualty list from Azzano." Anna demanded with strength.

"You don't get to give me orders, honey." he said with a icy stare.

"I just need one name, Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th." Steve said with soft but firm tone.

The Colonel's attention was then directed to Agent Carter by their side, she instantly knew she was in trouble.

"Just please tell us if he's alive, sir. B-A-R..." Steve continue with worry.

"I can spell" the Colonel notified coldly.

Silence fill the room, the only thing that was making noise was the rain hitting the ground outside the tent.

"I've signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count." the Colonel said with a sad but firm tone.

"But the name does sound familiar." he reminisced. "I'm sorry."

Anna and the Agent looked at Steve has he nearly had a saddened look fall on his face.

"What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?" Steve said with question.

"Yes, it's called 'winning the war'." the Colonel smartassed.

"But if you know where they are, why not at least..." Anna attempted but was interrupted.

"They're 30 miles behind the lines through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more people than we'd save. But I don't expect you two to understand that because both of you are cheerleaders." he shot back.

Steve looked at the map and studied it as much as he could since the Colonel's focus was on Anna.

"I think we understand just fine, sir." Steve said as he finished studying the map.

"Good, cause if I read the posters correctly you two got some place to be in 30 minutes." the Colonel reminded.

"Yes, sir. We do." he said while looking at Anna with mischievous look.

Anna quickly knew what he was thinking and smiled back. Agent Carter looked at the map and automatically knew what they going to do as the two left the tent. She found them again, in the dressing tent packing supplies and clothes, Steve kept his Captain America costume on with army pants and jacket over the top; Anna, however, didn't want to keep the Statue of Liberty-like dress and tried to find other type of clothes. Luckily, Agent Carter brought extra clothing with her, cause even she had to admit to the dress was not really working.

"So what do you two plan to do, walk to Austria?" the Agent questioned.

"If that's what it takes to get it done, yes." Anna answered.

"You heard the Colonel. Your friend is most likely dead." the Agent reminded.

"You don't know that." Steve shot back.

"You know that he devising a plan to get them out." she tried to tell.

"And by the time he's done that, it could be too late." Anna said back with force.

Steve and Anna began to walk toward a Army vehicle but stopped and turned back to the Agent.

"You told us you thought we were meant for more than this. Did you really mean it?" Anna questioned.

"Yes" she answered.

"Than you know we have to do this." Steve said.

"Fine, but you don't have to drive there." Agent Carter continued.

She then grabbed Howard Stark and ordered him to fly a plane near the Hydra base. Steve and Anna, both had helmets on and goggles. Steve had his triangle-like shield, but Anna nothing so she knew that she would have to be extra careful and vigilant.

"Now remember, this device tells us where you are and we can come get you." the Agent reminded.

"Thanks, Agent Carter" Anna thanked.

"Call me, Peggy, you two" she said with smile.

Suddenly, explosions started to sound around the plane, shaking the people inside. Steve and Anna walked to the plane door and were getting ready to jump.

"Get back! We're taking you all the way in!" Peggy shouted.

"As soon as we're clear, you guys turn around and get the hell out of here!" Steve ordered.

"You can't order me around!" she shouted back.

"The hell we can't! We're Captains, remember?" Anna joked as she and Steve jumped out.

As the two were falling out they pulled their parachute pin and begin to float down to the ground. As they made contact with the ground, they started head west toward the Hydra base fast and silent. 10 minutes passed and they hid behind a tree that was the front gate of the base. Steve tried to find a way into it until got his attention and pointed at an approaching Hydra truck coming in the base. The hopped inside the back of the truck only to find two Hydra solider in the back.

"Hi, boys." Anna greeted.

Punches were made and kicks were served by Anna. Steve watched her as she beat threw the two soldiers out. Anna saw Steve looking.

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothing, just that was pretty amazing." he complimented.

Anna turned her head and blushed incredibly. As the truck stopped, Steve and Anna prepared to move, they heard steps outside the back and made a plan. As the was curtain pulled up by a solider, Steve's shield met with the soldier's face and the soldier flew back by the strength Steve possessed. The two hopped out and proceeded with caution as they continued inside the base.

As they approached a door, there was guard behind it they had to take out before they could keep going. Anna took her helmet off and knocked on the door while Steve hid beside the door. The guard opened the door and saw Anna.

"Hi, there big boy" she flirted.

Steve had a jealous look on his face and punched the distracted guard so hard that his helmet flew back, luckily Anna was a bit faster than Steve and was able to catch the helmet before it hit the ground. She looked at has she put her helmet back on.

"You okay, Steve?" she questionably joked.

"Yeah." he answered shyly.

As they continued, unnoticed, throughout the base until they saw a weapon mag with a blue light inside, they figured they'd take one so that Howard can study it. Steve took one put it in his pocket. As they continued across the base, they found the holding cells where they were keeping prisoners. They heard people talking inside and took out the guard below the prisoners. The noise grabbed the prisoners attention as they looked above to see what was going on. After the scuffle was over, one of prisoners asked who they were.

"Uh... I'm Captain America" Steve announced.

"Lady Liberty" Anna did the same.

Steve grabbed the keys and, along with Anna, made their way down stairs. The prisoners, however, were baffled by the response they received. As Steve and Anna begin to free their captured allies, he began to look for Bucky.

"Is there anybody else? We're looking for a Sergeant James Barnes." he questioned.

"There's an isolation ward in the base, but no one's ever come back from it." one of the prisoners answered.

"Okay, the tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell." Anna commanded.

"Wait. You know what you two are doing?" one of the prisoners asked.

"Yeah. We've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times." Steve honestly joked.

They didn't know if they serious or joking. As Steve and Anna made it out of the holding cells, they stopped made a plan to find Bucky.

"Okay, they said there's an isolation ward in the base but didn't say where. Should we split-up?" Anna questioned.

"That's seems to be the only solution. Okay, I'll take the east corridor, you take the north." Steve planned.

"Okay, Steve?" Anna said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Steve said granting it.

"Be careful." she said with a caring tone.

"You too." he said back with the same tone and a smile.

Anna proceeded to the north corridor silently and swiftly, avoiding detection, until an explosion sounded, indicating the prisoners had begun to make their escape.

"Well, there goes the surprise." she joked to herself.

Within seconds, every guard in the base was alerted and saw Anna. She was ready to fight.

"Okay, boys. Give me your best shot." she taunted.

Four guards ran towards her, ready to give her a beating, only to be disappointed with all the swings and misses they made. Anna flipped herself to other side of them took them out instantly with punches and kicks so fast, they didn't what happened. After the fight, Anna took off running, continuing to find Bucky; only to find more enemies getting ready to fight.

"Did I catch you guys in bad time? Sorry, I'll just come back later, okay?" she continued to joke.

One of them yelled, running at her, ready to punch her hard. She easily dodged the punch and grabbed the his arm and delivered a clothesline, sending him straight to the ground. She looked up to the other and spoke.

"Anyone else?" she questioned.

She got a lot of volunteers after that. As the fights, she continued with ease, to the north corridor. There she heard running footsteps getting closer and closer with each inch she made. She came across a woman who had a mask on, dark hair, green eyes, and black lipstick that completed her Nazi-Hydra outfit; she was also the same height as her.

"Lady Liberty, I must say that I am great fan of your films. It's a pleasure to meet you." the woman said.

"Whoever you are, get out of my way and I won't hurt you." Anna said with kindness with a hint of force.

"I am sorry. But I can do that." the woman replied.

"Then so be it." Anna said with strength.

Anna ran towards the woman ready to mow her down, only to be surprised that she caught her punch and kicked her backwards. The woman was just as fast and strong as her, if not stronger. Anna flipped herself up and made another run at her this time was ready, the woman began to run at her just as Anna did. When the two collided, they matched blow-for-blow and kicks-for-kicks, they were two evenly match. One punch manage to slipped past the woman and landed on her face making her mask crooked. The woman began to laugh sinisterly and spoke.

"So you have the serum flowing through your veins. I guess Dr. Erskine was able to perfect the serum after all." she paused.

The mention of Dr. Erskine made Anna's heart drop as she remembered the story the doctor told her and Steve, about a man and woman who took unfinished serum and turned to something monstrous, she remembered the name of that woman.

"You're... you're Adriane Marlisa, aren't you?" she asked with worry.

"I see the doctor has told you me and my counterpart. But what he didn't tell you was that we were his greatest success." Adriane answered.

As Adriane reached for crooked mask to reveal herself, Anna was shocked with horror with what she saw. Adriane's face was riddled stitches and wrinkles and then she continued to speak.

"You may only know by my mortal name. But I am no longer mortal, I AM MADAM HYDRA!" she yelled while laughing murderously.

Then an explosion wrecked the wall causing the two to be thrown by the pressure. When Anna recovered, she saw that Madam Hydra had fled. She then looked into the wall and saw Steve with Bucky at his side and began to run to their location. When she got below them, she called out Steve's name and caught his attention, by the look of it, he was relieved to find her alive and well. It only took seconds for her to catch up with the two, when she caught up with them she notice Madam Hydra on the side of a man with a red skull, which she assume was Johann Schmidt.

"Hello, Madam Liberty, I see you've already met my companion. I must apologize for we cannot continue our conversation. So we must bid ourselves farewell." he greeted and fled with Madam Hydra and a small man.

"Anna, we have to get out here!" Steve yelled.

The base was nearly engulf with flames. When they got to the top of the inner base, they allowed Bucky to get to the other side. As Bucky successfully reached the other side, the support beam collapsed crashing below leaving Steve and Anna without a way to get across. They notice a gap where could jump, but it was only a 50/50 chance of making it. They looked at each other wanting to share a kiss but their focus was destroyed by the falling debris around them. They started to run and jumped, time itself felt like it was standing still as they were in midair. As they landed, Anna made it, however, Steve barely pulled through. But, nonetheless, they were able to escape the base and into the forest. Steve and Anna, along with Bucky and the captured men and women of the base, encountered no more enemies as they made their way back to the SSR camp.

As they all approached the camp, they heard nothing but cheers and clapping directed to them. Steve and Anna made their way to the Colonel and saluted him as well as notified of the wounded they possessed. Two awaited to be discharged for disciplinary action.

"That won't be necessary, Captains" the Colonel replied with a smile as he saw what was happening.

"Carry on." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." the two replied with a smile.

Peggy then came with a mad look on her face.

Anna pulled out the device.

"Sorry, but couldn't call our ride." Anna joked.

Peggy didn't care, as long they were okay, and smiled at them.

"Hey, Let's hear it for Captain America and Lady Liberty!" Bucky shouted.

Then a huge roar of cheering and clapping surrounded them. Steve and Anna looked at each other and smiled with pride as they became the heroes they were meant to be.


	6. Getting Ready

Chapter 6

Two days passed since the liberation of the base, Steve and Anna, along with the SSR, set up a underground base in London. Steve, along with others, were by the war map; memorizing the bases and factories that he saw while rescuing Bucky. Anna stood beside him and looked onward to the map, memorizing the base and factories that were on display.

"The eleventh one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic." Steve instructed. "And the twelfth one was here, somewhere near Norway." he continued.

_Norway._ Anna thought. _That looks like where Arendelle is, maybe I can ask Elsa for help with this war. It'll also be good to see her again._

Anna's train of thought was wrecked by Steve ending his mapping of Hydra.

"I just got a quick look." he joked.

"Well, nobody's perfect." Peggy joked back.

As he finished, one of the assistants took the map and brought it to higher chain of command. The three were met with Colonel Phipps as he towards them, wanting the knowledge they've learned.

"These are the weapons factories and chemical bases we know about." Steve started.

"Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts and chemicals to other facilites that isn't on this map. He also metioned that Madam Hydra and the Red Skull keep their operations separate so that no complication will form." Anna finished.

"You said they had chemicals, chemicals for what?" the Colonel questioned.

"That is unclear, sir. The reasonable explanation is that Hydra is trying to produce stronger forces." Steve answered.

"All right, Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base." the Colonel ordered.

"What about us?" Peggy wondered.

"We are going to set a fire under Schmidt's and Marlisa's ass. What do you say, you two? It's your dance." the Colonel finished.

"I'll follow Schmidt's weapons factories while..." Steve answered before he was cut off by Anna.

"I'll be following Marlisa's chemical bases." Anna stopped as she looked at Steve and winking to him, causing him blush slightly.

"But before we do that, we'll need a team." Steve recovered.

"We're already putting together the best men and women." the Colonel said confidently.

"With all due respect, sir. So are we." Steve cut off.

* * *

2 hours by like lighting, ending where the two were separated in a bar recruiting men and women on their teams. Anna was met with a group of women they liberated in the base, Amelia Black, Samantha Wayne, Tessa DeFure, Selena Wilder, and Jane Shepard.

"So let get this straight," Amelia began.

"We barely got out of there alive and you want us to go back in?" Jane continued.

"Pretty much." Anna replied with a concerning look on her face.

"That actually sounds kinda fun." Samantha spoke.

"Hmm...kicking Nazi ass...I'm in." Selena joined.

Tessa was a Frenchwoman who spoke some English, but rathered to speak in her home language. Only Jane knew what she was saying, and told Anna that they were in. It was only Amelia who needed to join the group.

"Ahh... what the hell. I'm in. Killing Nazi's is part of the reason I joined this war since they killed my brother." Amelia extended.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Anna condoled.

"Don't be, because of him, I'm an angry woman ready to kick ass." Amelia finished.

Anna was glad that she was surrounded by strong women who can keep up with the men, she didn't really see that back in her days in Arendelle.

"But you have to do one thing for me." she bargained.

"And what's that?" Anna wondered.

"Give the number of Mr. America, over there." Amelia replied pointing to Steve, which resulted the other ladies wooing and ahhing, who was with Bucky at a bar. She turned back and smiled to Amelia.

"Sorry, ladies. He's already taken." Anna informed with a smile.

The group groaned and began to laugh as Anna got up to join Steve and Bucky.

"So... Steve do you have your team?" she jokingly questioned.

"Why, yes Anna, I do." Steve played along.

Bucky instantly saw the spark between the two and decided to keep quiet. But then all talking in the front of the bar ran silent for a moment as Peggy arrived in a nice dress, to meet with Steve and Anna. The super-soldiers didn't realize her she was there since they were looking each other in the eyes deeply, unlike Bucky who kept trying not to look below the neck. Peggy gained their attention when she spoke.

"Captains"

"Agent Carter" the two said at the same time.

"Ma'am" Bucky said respectively.

"Howard has some equipment for you two to try. Tomorrow morning?" Peggy informed.

"Sounds great" Steve replied.

"Uhh...listen Peggy, I have one more spot on my team that needs to be filled. Would you like to join?" Anna invited.

"Yes, yes I would." Peggy replied without having to think.

"Ok, then. Welcome to the Avenging Belles." she welcomed.

Peggy smiled at Anna, knowing that their friendship was blooming. Peggy walked away with grace, again, gaining the attention from the people in front of the bar.

"She didn't even notice me. Is this what it's like to be you? Cause if it is, I don't like it." Bucky joked.

* * *

As morning rolled around. Anna was meeting Peggy with some ideas for her army suit. She and Peggy began to laugh with the ideas they came up with until Anna saw Steve, who was unwillingly, lip-locked with a blonde woman. Steve heard Anna gasp and struggled to be free, Peggy knew Steve was about to get his head bitten off and stay a few ways back. Steve tried his best to stay with Anna and to explain what happened.

"Anna, it wasn't what you thought it was."

Anna remained quiet knowing that he didn't mean it and forced, but she wanted to get has much fun as she could from this. Steve continued to explain and apologize until they came in contact with Howard.

"Oh, good to finally see you two." the young inventor joked.

Anna still a partly upset expression on her face while in her mind, she was having the time of her life.

"Ok, now job is to make sure that you and your teams don't get killed." Howard continued.

"So what do you got for us?" Anna asked.

"Carbon polymer. Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although, I doubt Hydra's not going to attack you with a pocket knife. So I hear you two are kinda attached your original costumes." Howard noticed.

"Somewhat." Anna shot.

"It's handier than you might think." Steve said.

"Well, I took the liberty, no pun intended Anna, of coming up with some options." Howard directed to Steve showing the shield's that were placed on the table.

"You, however, Anna. I couldn't quiet pinpoint so here, take your pick." Howard continued to Anna, showing her the items on the other side of the table. What up he showed her was a sword, bracelets, a staff, nightsticks and underneath was a mace. It seemed that Steve had the same idea reached for the ones on the bottom.

"What about these?" Steve questioned holding up a circular shield and Anna holding a mace.

"No, no, those are just prototype." Howard replied.

"What's it made of?" Anna asked.

"Vibranium. It's stronger than steel and third the weight. It's completely vibration absorbent" he answered.

"How come it's not stranded issue?" Steve said with mystery.

"That's rarest metal on Earth. What you're holding there, that's all we've got." Howard explained.

Steve turned to Anna and Peggy to see what they thought. Anna whispered in Peggy's ears to give her gun to her. Peggy give Anna the gun and she aimed at Steve's torso, Steve shield himself as Anna fired away. After a few shots, Anna held the gun down and said.

"It works."

Leaving Steve, Howard and the rest of the area speechless and also, without saying a word, telling Steve not to break her again.

"Oh, and here's some ideas about the uniform." Anna said casually as she gave him a piece of paper with her and Peggy's ideas.

"Sure thing, Anna." he said still a little speechless.

__**Sorry about the wait. This chapter is not my best so bare with me. Also, again thank you for the kind words and ideas. Shout out to **__**JJ12, TitanNinja2018**__**. If I missed anyone please forgive me, and let me know.**__


	7. Returning Home

Chapter 7

**Okay, this chapter will have M rated stuff in the end, so watch out.**

Anna couldn't wait for tomorrow, her suit, her team, and her mission. She could barely close her eyes due to the excitement. She looked over to Steve, who was sleeping peacefully, and found herself thinking.

_Wow, can't believe I'm this excited about going to war. I've always hated fighting, but freeing those prisoners really did something to me. Made feel a sense of...I don't know...Pride. But to be truthful, I could really go for some...chocolate right about now. And Steve...Steve is really great. I'm so lucky that bump into him when I first came into this new world. He's kind, strong, confident, inspiring, and not to mention handsome. But he doesn't really know me or where I come from, should I tell him? Would that change things between us? Would we end up being separated like me and sister, Elsa? Oh, I wish I wasn't thinking these thoughts. Probably, should get some sleep. Big day ahead. _

As the sun began to rise, so did her eyes. She could see the beauty of the world when it wasn't fighting just by the sun rising. It made her spirit rise as well. Anna wondered how Steve slept and turned toward his bunk only to accidentally bump into him. Her hands feeling his chiseled stomach and chest, while his hands feeling her stomach and sides. They wanted to let go, but found themselves looking deeply into each others eyes and their hearts beating incredibly fast. Steve and Anna's breathing became shaken with lust as their gaze was making them want more. Steve reluctantly began to move his lips to Anna, who thought of the same thing to move her lips to him. Their lips, 2 inches apart, nearly making a kiss but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Their heads whipped to door by the unexpected surprise.

"Captains, it's time." a voice from the other sounded.

Looking at the door then to each other, they lost that desire for each one another and broke off their contact with bodies, leaving a sense of awkwardness between them. The two turned their backs on one another and proceeded to get dress, only to have high shades a red on their faces as their minds lingering to what was going to happen if they wasn't stopped. Steve quickly put his pants on as if something was sticking out of his lower groin. Anna smiled as she knew what it was. Two finished getting dressed avoided each others gaze as they walked to the door.

They were sent to a airfield, where their teams and two planes were fueled a ready for take off. The two super-soldiers looked at other and nodded for good luck and walked to their teams. Anna was given a pleasant surprise as her uniform was waiting for her. Her suit had a chest plate with a white star on it and a long sleeve, dark green shirt underneath with armored pads for protection, completed with pants, a tiara, and her mace of the same dark green color. Anna couldn't help but have a giant smile on her face, Peggy saw that same smile and couldn't help but smile herself. Anna went to private room to equip her suit and came out with a strong and encouraging look on face and walked to the plane with her team saluting and following her ready to fight.

* * *

4 months passed as Anna and her team began destroying Madam Hydra chemical bases all over the European front-lines. It was almost as if she could hear Madam Hydra's frustration building and building as her bases were being destroyed one by one. In a plane, the war map was pinned up with two more bases, one in Finland and another by Norway.

As the plane descended into Hydra airspace, at midnight, Anna and the others with parachutes jumped out and dived toward the forest then pulled their pins softening their landing. The forest was thick and good for cover. Anna was first ahead with the other following her quietly as they approached the base gates. Amelia found a way is passed the gate and knocked the guards enabling the rest to enter. Anna ordered Jane to explosives underneath the vehicles so no one would try to escape. The rest of the team quietly surrounded the base and waited for the fight to start, Anna pulled out her mace readily. Explosions, gunfire and punches being thrown from all sides began. Anna, like lighting, rushed to the battlefield with Peggy, swinging strong and swift. Anna heard the others yell for assistants and ordered Peggy to help, as she proceeded in the base.

As she made her way in, she knew needed to remain cautious and expect the unexpected. Her focus was shattered when she heard soldiers yelling towards her.

"Here we go, again" she joked.

Swinging her mace, punching and kicking everyone with grace. She then continued destroying the base chemicals until she came face-to-face with a man in a purple mask having a sword by his side.

"So you're the one who's giving Madam Hydra a headache. What's so special about you?" The man wondered.

"Why don't you come and find out." Anna suggested with a smile.

The man raised his sword and charged towards Anna. The two dodge and block each others strikes until Anna slipped a good swing that shattered the man's sword. The man back flipped at the loss of his sword and escaped but not without warning.

"Clearly, I've underestimated you, Lady Liberty. But mark my words when I say that the next time we meet, it'll be Baron Zemo who will be victorious."

"This war really makes people crazy." she whispered to herself.

Continuing with her previous objective, Anna placed bombs in the vital spots of the base. She as set them to only 30 second to detonate, she knew she would have to double-time her speed to get safety.

As she manage to return outside the base as the bombs began to explode, she found that the fight had been won by her team. She ordered everyone to evacuate from the blast zone as the explosions did their final part.

Anna and the team found a clear field where their aircraft was waiting for them. As everyone strapped in and begun take off, Anna checked war map to locate the last chemical base and spoke.

"Okay, team, Norway is less then day from here. So get some sleep and be ready."

The others nodded to the order did so without any question. Although, Anna couldn't help but think about Steve. Peggy immediately her discomfort and walked over to ease it.

"Steve's fine, you know." the agent responded.

"I know, I know. It just I can't help hating myself." Anna replied.

"Why?" the Peggy asked.

"4 months ago, when we were heading out. Their was a moment me and him were together and..." Anna stopped.

"And you didn't kiss him." Peggy finished.

Anna looked at her confirming her answer.

"Anna, listen. The next time a moment happens like again, you got to take it. True love happens once a lifetime." Peggy lending some of her wisdom.

"Thanks." Anna thanked.

"That's love." Peggy said with smile.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's thinking of me too." Anna wondered.

"Don't know, you may be a super-soldier, but you're not a mind reader." Peggy joked.

* * *

Anna greeted the joke with a smile and a laugh before turning for some sleep. The next morning, the aircraft descended to an abandon runway within the Norwegian border; close to their last target.

As Anna and the team began to walk through the icy forest, Anna couldn't help but feel she'd been here before. 2 hours passed as they continued through the forest, Anna was now getting scared. The more they walked, the more she kept remembering. Remembering herself trying to find her sister. She hoped she was just thinking about something else. That's when she saw it, the last chemical base, Arendelle. Anna was in so much disbelief that she couldn't even breathe, what she saw sickened her stomach. The castle, nearly broken down; peoples homes, destroyed; the water and harbor were no longer blue, but a sicking green from all of the toxic waste spilling out of the castle.

"So what's the plan, Cap?" Jane asked.

Barely able to speak, Anna responded.

"Ok...everyone will go on the right and sneak pass the guards plant bombs everywhere to keep them disoriented...I'll take a different way, wait for my signal."

"Understood." Peggy agreed.

As Anna saw the team head off, she began to walk to the no one knew about. 5 minutes passed until she entered a field filled with clean-cut boulders.

"Grandpappie, are you here?" Anna wondered hoping he was.

"Please, I need you now more than ever." she pleaded.

Remembering a song they made, she begun to sing but in a sadden tone.

"_Sensitive and sweet!  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
So he's got a few flaws._

_Like his peculiar reindear,_

_His thing with the reindeer._

_That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_but this we're certain of_  
_You can fix this fixer-upper_  
_Up with a little bit..._"

"Of love" a deep, gravelly voice in front her finished.

"Yes." she said with hope in her eyes.

A boulder slowly rolled in front of her and transform into a small stone troll. Anna knelt to his level as the troll tried to identify the stranger.

"Twin pigtails strawberry hair, blue eyes, freckles..."

Anna saw his eyes widen in realization.

"Princess Anna, you are alive."

"Yes." she replied with a smile and tears in her eyes.

The troll hugged her with happiness in his hearts.

"Grandpappie, what happened here?" she questioned.

"I should ask the same about you." the troll countered.

"I'll tell you later, now please..." she paused.

"Very well, it was after you were gone that Elsa vowed on your name to lead and protect Arendelle. She was a wonderful Queen, you would've been proud of her. But as time continued, many people did as well. Let's just say that Kristoff and Sven shall always be with us." the troll said as he slowly pointed to two graves.

Anna couldn't help but cry at the loss of her friends.

"Anna, your sister is immortal. They stayed with her until it was their time, they had a beautiful memorial. It was until 1939 at a man and woman came here seeking to take the kingdom, your sister kept them at bay with everything she had, but their numbers were too over much. In her weaken state they took her and the kingdom, killing everyone except her. The castle belongs to Madam Hydra." the troll finished.

"No it doesn't, the castle will always be ours as long as there is a member of the family alive, she is not welcome here." she said with a stern tone.

"What are you going to do?" the troll questioned.

"I'm kicking her out." she answered back.

Anna snuck in the castle using the secret tunnels that ran beneath it. With guards posted everywhere, she knew she had to be careful. Sneaking as much as possible, she manage to reach the throne room. Her focus was redirected behind her revealing Madam Hydra.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle. So you are the frozen woman from the tales, I am honored." Madam Hydra said as she bowed.

"I'm glad, now get the hell out of my home." Anna demanded.

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that." the Nazi replied.

"And why is that?" Anna questioned.

"Because it is mine, beside your sister was a bonus." the Nazi answered.

Anna's eyes widen with anger from the answer.

"She was a beautiful subject, many, many, many possibilities with her. Such a shame to end a powerful being." the Nazi teased.

Anna reached for her gun and pointed at Madam Hydra.

"Shoot me and every guard in and out of the castle will swarm this place in minutes." the Nazi said.

"This isn't met for you." Anna countered as pointed the gun at the window.

"It's for them." she finished firing the gun.

As a red ball streaked through the air, explosions and gunfire everywhere started to sound and the castle starting to groan and crumple. The two were eye-locked with each other as if a silent battle was taking place.

"We will meet again, Lady Liberty." Madam Hydra informed as she escaped.

Anna looked down in sadness and anger now knowing the terrible events that put her home this way. In her anger, she dived out of the the castle window into the now awakened battlefield swinging and shooting at her enemies. The other looked on and never saw their leader this way. Peggy was concern but for the moment had to focus on the fight at hand.

As the fight subsided, Anna and the others made their way back to the aircraft. It wasn't to long, when they were in the air, that Anna and Peggy received news that Sergeant James Barnes had been killed in action. The two immediately looked at one another and thought of Steve, as they made their way to SSR Headquarters.

As they arrived at the headquarters, they were met by the Colonel.

"He's at the bar, Anna." he said with sadness.

Anna went to her room and put on her Army civics clothes and made her way to the bar along with Peggy. They found the bar nearly destroyed and him at the only table standing.

"We just heard the news, are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Just trying to get drunk... funny thing is... I can't." Steve answered with regret.

Anna and Peggy grabbed chairs and sat with him.

"I was _so_ close to him that I could have just grabbed him and brought him back, but I was too late. He died screaming, and I can still hear that screaming every time I close my eyes." he continued with tears in his eyes and voice disappearing.

Anna put her hand on top of his to comfort him, knowing what that was leading to, Peggy made herself scarce. Although, as she walked to the door, she couldn't help but turn back and wonder how differently things would've been if her and Steve were together.

"The road not taken" Peggy smiled and whispered to herself and continued out.

Anna put her free hand up to Steve face for her eyes to meet his. Remembering what Peggy said about taking the moment, she leaned forward and put her lips against his. The two were lip-locked, for what seemed like forever. Steve put his hand around Anna's neck, caressing it. They broke off and looked deep in each others eyes, they knew they couldn't it in any more so they left the bar and had gone their rooms.

As they entered the room, the two were still lip-locked with passion and lust. The two fell together in bed with Steve on top. They began to take their clothes off in such a hurry that they practically ripped them off revealing their well toned bodies. As the two super-soldiers continued, they intertwined their hands knowing that they were in love with each other.

_**Okay, it starts off kinda weird. This not is my best, so hang in there.**_


	8. Final Fight

Chapter 8

As the sun rose with grace, Steve and Anna, still in the bed where they made their passion of love bloom, were still asleep. Anna's head rested on Steve's chest, as his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Anna's eyes opened in a very pleasing manner, as she looked upon the man she loved, Steve's eye's shortly open afterward, as he eyed Anna.

"Hi" she said in a very soft tone.

"Hi" Steve replied back in the same tone.

They were at a loss of words since they stared into each others eye's. Anna closed her eyes and pulled herself closer to Steve as he wrapped both of his arms around her. Anna felt at peace, as if all of her worries fade away. Of course, there was always that one fear, worry, secret that remained, her origin. She felt conflicted beyond anything she ever felt before, if she told him, would he still love her, would he still look at her the same way? So many ways this could go wrong, so much fear...fear. Anna mind went back to her sister in Arendelle, when she locked herself in room all those years because of fear and even though she became Queen, that fear grew and froze the entire kingdom. Anna didn't want that to happen between her and Steve and would rather want the truth come from her rather than Madam Hydra. Anna sat up with a displeasing look on her face, even though she looked away from Steve, she could still feel his concern as he sat up as well. Anna took a deep breath she stood up from the bed and began to think.

"_Okay, this is it, where the truth comes out and...oh I wish this moment wasn't now, but I can't let this secret scare me now, can't have it contain me. I have to do what my sister did and... let it go."_

"Steve..." she started. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I... am not who you think I am." she said with her voice shaking.

"How do you mean?" he replied.

"I am not from here." she finally said.

"Well, of course not." he said with a smile. "We all come from different places."

"No, no, I mean not from this...time." she corrected.

Steve smile slowly faded, and the look upon his face made Anna's heart quicken, she knew she couldn't stop now, that would just leave thing awkward between them.

"Remember, the day first met?" she brought back. "Remember, the clothes I was wearing?"

Steve nodded his head in remembrance.

"Well, those clothes were actually not from this time." she continued. "You see, I am a princess... of well, Arendelle. My mother and father died when I was 15, I had an older sister who locked herself in her room until she became Queen."

Anna paused to look at Steve's face, his expression remained unchanged. She swallowed hard as she kept going.

"But the reason my sister locked herself in, was because of what she could do. You see, she had ice abilities and she feared people would think of her as a monster or a witch. But that all started when I met a prince, Hans of the Southern Isles. I met him and...kind of wanted to...marry him."

That changed his expression to a frown.

"I know, I know, why would you marry someone you just met? I heard it all before." she said as she thought back to Kristoff.

"But apparently, Hans had other plans. He wanted to marry me just so that he could take the kingdom and... kill my sister. But before he got a chance to, my sister accidentally used her powers and out of fear, she ran from the kingdom and also frozed it. I followed her to bring her back and restore the kingdom, but she struck me out of fear. Ironically, she hurt me by not trying to hurt me."

"So what happened to Hans?" Steve finally spoke.

"Well, I left him charge of the kingdom while I was away, but when I tried to come back, he captured Elsa, my sister."

"And you said she struck you?" he questioned

"Yes, in the heart. It happened once when I was a child, but that was only in the head, the heart is much more fatal. I slowly began the freeze and the only thing that could save me was an act of true love, I thought Hans would be able to do that, to my surprise, I only found him to be a snake. I was almost dead when found Hans ready to kill my sister, the last thing I remember was getting in the way of the blade has it came down. Then I woke up in bottom of the river and met you."

Anna, nervously, looked upon Steve's face as he tried to piece together everything he just heard. But then Steve realized something.

"So that story that Dr. Erskine told us about the Queen and her sister. That was about you and your sister?"

"Yes." she replied looking at Steve.

"Well, how about that." he said.

"Steve, I..." she tried to find her words. "I wanted to tell you, I just didn't how to. Do you hate me?"

"Hate you? Anna, I could never hate even if I tried." he answered. "I'm little taken back by all of this. But how can I hate you? You protected your sister even when you were dying, almost kind of like me, when I stood up to those bigger than me. Now that I think about it, it's almost as if we were met to find each other."

Anna's heart was filled with so much joy that she could just scream. Steve held his hand out for Anna. Anna didn't waste no time in taking it as she ran to him. Steve caught her in his arms and came in for a kiss, Anna had the same idea as she pulled him closer.

"I love you, Anna." Steve whispered

"I love you, too, Steve." Anna whispered back.

A loud knock sounded at the door, gaining the attention of the super-soldiers. The two unwrapped arm started to get dressed. The two looked back at each other and could help but smile. Another loud sounded, resulting Anna to answer.

"Hold on, give us a minute."

Anna opened the door only to reveal a private waiting for them, Anna expression changed to a concerning look.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"Colonel Phipps, is calling everyone to the war room." the private spoke.

"What for?" Steve asked as he came to the door.

"He's achieved information on where Hydra's last base is from Dr. Zola." the private answered.

Anna and Steve shot surprising looks to each other, as they continued putting on their clothes but in a much faster rate.

* * *

In the SSR underground base, all personnel surrounded the war room, with high-ranking ones sitting at the table. Steve and Anna, along with them, their teams, Agent Carter and Howard Stark, sat at the table waiting for the Colonel to start.

"Johann Schmidt and _Adriane Marlisa belong in a bughouse." _the Colonel started. "They thinks they gods, and they're willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA."

"Schmidt and Marlisa are working with powers beyond our capabilities." Howard came in. "They get across the Atlantic, they will wipe out the entire Eastern Seaboard in an hour."

Silence filled the room for a short minute until someone spoke.

"How much time we got?" Selena Wilder, of Anna's team, questioned.

"According to my new best friend, under 24 hours." the Colonel answered.

"Where are they now?" a member of Steve's team spoked.

"Hydra's last base is here." Phipps pointed to the location. "In the Alps, 500 feet below the surface."

"So are suppose to do?" Tessa Defure asked. "I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door."

"Why not?" Steve said, gaining attention of everyone. "That's exactly what we're going to do."

"I agree," Anna weighed in. "No one would suspect it."

Everyone around the table knew that this was true, Hydra would inspect them to be sneaky, but never doing a frontal assault. Over the next few hours, plans were made, gears were put in place, and everyone was ready to go.

A few distance away from the Hydra base, Steve and Anna saddled up on their cycle and went bat-out-of-hell toward the the base. Of course, it wouldn't be much of a war if a base had no defenses, 6 Hydra cyclers began their pursuit of the two. Steve and Anna look back to see what they were dealing with and back to each other and nodded, knowing what to do. Two of the Hydra cyclers fired at them but missed, Steve and Anna maneuvered to dodge to the firing. Steve used his cycles gadget that Howard installed and made a clothesline from the back. The first 4 ducked, the other 2 weren't so lucky. Anna used her cycles gadget and made a flamethrower come out from the rear, the fire cause one of them to lose control and bailed, while another reacted too late and collided with the fallen cycle. The last 2 cyclers took a shortcut and ended up in front of the super-soldiers, Steve and Anna accelerated and formed a straight line; Steve passed the 2 Hydra cyclers, as well Anna, only Anna pull a grenade pin out of one of the cyclers rear, the 2 Hydra cyclers looked at each other wondering what she did, they found out after they were blown to hell. Steve and Anna smiled at each other, but their smile dissipated when they saw the base sentries and a tank. Steve put his shield out put it on the glass shield to protect him, Anna slowed down and trailed behind Steve. Steve used his cycles rocket launcher against the tank resulting in a explosion, with the tank out of the way but blocking their path, the two super-soldiers separated and rode the sentries slant station into the yard of the Hydra base. Explosions sound as they entered, Steve and Anna pressed the auto pilot button on their cycle and jumped from them, leaving the cycles make a hole in the front door. Steve was making a flying collision with an unfortunate soldier trying to get a tank and used his shield to knock him over, Anna did a back flip a landed on her feet, arming herself with her mace Anna began swing hard and true, hitting everything as accurate as possible. Steve threw his shield to a Hydra soldier behind her joined in on the fight. But then 2 juggernaut-like soldiers came up blasted their flamethrower to the side so that Anna and Steve couldn't escape, then dozens of soldiers surrounded them.

* * *

They were taken to the heart of the base where Red Skull and Madam Hydra dwell and waited for them.

"Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait," Red Skull spoke as he came out from the shadows along with his counterpart. "but I must say you two do it better than anyone, do you agree, Madam?"

"Yes, I do." Madam Hydra answered as she eyed and smiled Anna, mentally taunting her.

Anna felt every being in her body screaming to kick her ass but ignored them.

"But I must say, Captain." Madam spoke as she made her way towards Steve. "What do you know about the legend of the Arendelle sisters?"

Steve couldn't help but adjust his eyes to Anna and in the same time Anna adjust her eyes towards him.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Skull asked as he walk to Anna. "Well, I know legend very well, after all, an ancestor of mine witness the events, no actually, played role in these events."

"What are you talking about?" Anna questioned.

"The moment I saw your features, Madam Liberty." Skull continued. "I knew who you were and put our plans of revenge into order, after all, Love is an open door."

Anna's eyes widened to the horror and realization of what he was saying.

"Ahh, there it is" Skull said with a devious smile.

"You're...you're...Hans?" Anna struggled.

"I am his descendent." Skull corrected. "After you stopped him from obtaining power, he vowed vengeance against the two who stopped him, you and your sister. If it wasn't for your interference, he would've been a king, but instead he spent his time imprisoned, enraged, destroyed."

"But that was a long time ago, in a different time." Anna said. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Perhaps, but we can hold a grudge for a long time." Skull shot back. "I knew he would be pleased with the capture of your sister, found really interesting things about her, but the one he really wanted..."

"Was the one that got away." a voice sounded in the background.

Anna's heart dropped as the voice showed itself.

"Hans." Anna said fearfully.

"Hello, Anna. How are you? How's the new century?" Hans joked.

Hans looked liked he never aged and look exactly the way he did when Anna last saw him.

"But...but how?" Anna struggled. "You should be dead."

"Yes, your right, I should be." Hans agreed. "And I would be if it wasn't for my great grandson, oh, and your sister too."

"What?" Anna questioned. "What did you do to her!"

"We just borrowed a few things from her. Of course, by the time we were done with her, she was barely breathing." Hans answered.

Anna hanged down and she couldn't help but shed tears.

"And who is this?" He continued as he walked towards Steve, who had an angry look. "You look strong, you must be Captain America, yes? I was told that Erskine perfected the serum, and now I am looking at it's results and I must say I am impressed. But I must say, what made you two special?"

"Nothing..." Steve answered with a smile. "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."

"And a princess from Arendelle." Anna said she got herself up.

"Mmmm" Hans said brought his gloves out.

"If were gonna fight..." Steve started.

"We can do this all day." Anna finished.

"I know." Hans said as he pulled out a gun. "Which is why we're not gonna."

Hans was getting ready to pull the trigger until something got his attention, he looked out into the view and saw men and women zip-lining to them. An explosion then sounded causing Hans to fly backwards. He got up and prepared to kill Anna, but with Anna's strength she swung one of the soldiers in her place and gave the other enough time to kill the men in the room. Half of Steve and Anna's team shot up the room, killing Hydra soldier's, freeing Steve and Anna while Red Skull, Madam Hydra, and Hans escaped. Dun Dun Dugan ran to Steve's shield and Anna's mace and threw it to them.

"Rogers, Arendelle! You might need these!" he shouted.

"Thanks!" they shouted back getting their weapons and running for the three masterminds.

Explosions, and Bullets sounding everywhere told them that the assault had begun. Steve and Anna caught up with the three but were held back with them firing at them and got through a closing door. Steve threw his shield just in time to stop it from closing as it nearly closed completely. Steve and Anna were about to run for them but was by a Hydra soldier as he started throwing flames at them, the two took cover by a door, but it wouldn't open rendering trapped. Luckily, Agent Carter wasn't far behind as she fired at the fuel tank the soldier was carrying resulting in a mild explosion. The two jogged to her and spoke.

"Thanks." the two thanked.

"Weren't you two about to..." she reminded them.

"Right." the two said as they looked at each other in remembrance.

Anna and Steve ran to the door and Anna ducked under the shield, that was stopping the door from closing and Steve grabbed his shield and continued on with Anna. They made their way to the hanger and found a plane taking off, they knew the three were on there and couldn't let them escape, they made their way dogging the bullets and flying fists coming at them. When they finally made it through, they ran for the plane; but as they ran the plane picked up speed leaving the two behind. The two heard a car horn honk and turned around to see Colonel Philpps and Agent Carter in the Red Skull's car.

"Get in!" the Colonel ordered.

The two processed inside and the continued to move. The Colonel pressed a button making the vehicle go faster enabling it to catch up with the plane. As they got closer, one of the propellers a little too close to them and they needed duck their head to avoid it. After they pass the propellers Steve and Anna got up from the car seat and looked back that Peggy and Colonel.

"Good luck, you two." Peggy said.

"Keep going, soldiers." Colonel said showing his respect for them.

The super-soldiers jumped from the car to the landing gear and were brought up as the plane took off. As the two were brought up by the landing gear, they sneak their way to the bombing section of the plane. There they saw small plane-like pods with the names of major cities of America. They knew they couldn't let this happen, a sound of a door opening broke their thinking and they hid. As 6 soldiers made their way to the pods, Steve kicked one of them off the edge, the sound caused the remaining 5 to turn to him, little did they know that Anna was behind them, she tapped one on the shoulder and gave him an uppercut, knocking him out. The soldiers looked back and forth as they tried to figure out what to do, two soldiers went after Steve and Anna to distract them so that two of can get to the pods. Steve and Anna dispatched easily and brung their attention to the two getting in the pods, Steve threw his shield to the farthest soldier, knocking him down, and jumped on the nearest one; but as he onto it the pod fell taking the soldier and Steve.

"STEVE!" Anna yelled.

Suddenly, she was drop kicked by unknown assailant, when she got back up she found Hans standing a few feet from her.

"Oh, Anna, you just can't keep people around from dying can you?" he sinisterly joked.

"Are gonna talk all day or are gonna to fight me like a man?" Anna seriously wondered. "Wait, don't answer that, you didn't win back_ then_, I highly doubt you can win _now_."

Anna can tell at he didn't like that joke because it was too true. Hans grabbed his sword and started to inspected it.

"Remember this sword, Anna?" he asked. "It's the one you broke when you _frozed_."

Anna readied her mace, just as Hans readied his sword. Anna ran toward Hans with a battle cry and collided with him, the steel clanged against each other has the two matched swing-for-swing and blow-for-blow, Hans perryed Anna and almost chop off her head, Anna recovered but was pinned down, her mace was the only thing stopping Hans sword from cutting for her neck. Anna took the strength she had left and push him off of her, with Hans trying to find his footing; Anna did a backward-somersault to Hans right hand, stripping him of his sword, Anna holstered her mace as she jump and grabbed from mid-air and drove it into Hans chest.

"Like I said, you didn't win _then_, you're not gonna win _now_." Anna reminded.

Hans had a felt his sword in his chest and fell to the ground, as Anna looked on, he begin to age rapidly and then into ash. Anna was breathing heavily as she took a moment of relieve. Just as she beginning to catch her breath, one of the pods came crashing back in and into the catwalk, Anna moved quickly to get out of the way; The top opened and out came Steve, Anna was so happy that she ran and hugged him.

"I thought I lost you." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you won't me." he said to comfort her.

"We have to keep going, Red Skull and Madam Hydra are at the head of the plane." Anna said wiping her tears.

"Okay" he said agreeing.

Steve and Anna made their way to the head of the plane and found it empty, they looked any sign of Skull and the Madam. The two separated to see if the they were the pilot and co-pilot seat, they heard two weapons charging up and turned around. Steve held up to block to shot, Anna was fast enough to dodge her shot.

"You two don't don't give up, do you?" Madam Hydra asked.

"Nope!" the two replied.

The Nazi-Hydra leaders fired two more shots, each were by met Steve's shield or was dodge by Anna until they came close. Steve and Anna disarmed the two begun to fight, Skull and the Madam started connecting hits, but, were also met by some too. Steve grabbed Skulls leg and whipped him to the Madam, he grabbed and steel canister and threw it to Anna, she caught it and bashed them in head, giving them enough time getting their shield and mace. The Madam caught Anna's swing and hit her in the midsection, Steve was ready to help her but was stopped, Steve ducked under Skull's clothesline and started pushing with his shield. Steve uppercuted Skull to the pilot seat making him land on the controls. The plane, then, begun to make a nosedive, causing the four to fly around the room, the four continued to fight until Skull pushed Steve off of him and made his way to stabilize the plane. As the plane regained it's level Anna and the Madam dropped to the floor and made their way to their counterparts, Skull held his gun out preparing to shoot any sign of them.

"You two could've had the power of the gods!" Skull shouted.

"Yet you wear stars on your chests and think you fight a battle of nations!" Madam Hydra spat as Skull shot at them. "We've seen the future, there are no flags!"

"Not our future!" Steve replied.

Steve flipped to his shield and shielded himself from the blast, afterward, Steve threw his to Skull while Anna picked up her and swung to the Madam's face making her fly back just as Skull was. But their combined force was too much for the energy source to handle and made energy sparks start flying.

"What have you done?" Madam Hydra asked as they recovered.

The two found their energy lying on the ground and picked it up and saw, along with Steve and Anna, time and space, but something was wrong. Skull and the Madam hand begin to disappear, soon after, that their arm then the rest of their bodies and were beamed upward into space. Steve and Anna looked on to see no trace of them at all and saw a blueish cube melting through the plane, they turned back sat in the pilot and co-pilot seat trying to stop the plane, Anna tried to find the right frequency to contact to the SSR.

"Come in. This Captain Arendelle and Captain Rogers. Do you read me?" Anna into the microphone.

"Steve, Anna in that you?" Peggy answered. "Are you two all right?"

"Peggy, Schmidt and Marlisa's dead." Steve informed.

"What about the plane?" Peggy asked.

"Uh, that a little hard to explain." Anna answered.

"Give me your coordinates. I'll find you a safe landing site." Peggy suggested.

"There's not gonna be a safe landing." Steve shot down. "We're gonna try to force it down."

"Let me get Howard on the line." Peggy said as she tried to think. "He'll know what to do."

"Peggy, there's no time." Anna said. "This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York."

Anna looked at Steve and gained his attention, without saying a word, Steve knew what she was thinking.

"We got to put her in the water." Steve said still looking at Anna.

"Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out." Peggy tried to convince them.

"Right now, we're in the middle of nowhere, if we wait too long a lot of people are going to die." Steve said.

"Peggy, this is our choice." Anna said nearly crying.

Steve and Anna both took their helmets off and dropped them to the ground. Anna got up from her seat and sat with Steve, the two closed their eyes and leaned their forehead to each other as Steve took the controls and pushed them down. The plane now started to nosedive once more, Steve could hear Anna crying and opened his eyes.

"Anna, it's okay, I'm hear with you." He said wrapping arm around her.

"Steve..." Anna spoke.

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"Do you want to build a snowman with me?" she finally said.

"Yes, I'll build a snowman with you...I always will." Steve answered with tears starting fall.

The plane was nearing the ground, and the two took one final look at each other and closed their eyes; and shared one final kiss together.

"I love you." the two declared as they impacted the ground and darkness surrounded them.

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait to finish this last chapter. But please, comment on whether I should continue this arc with Anna having her own team of Avengers and going on to Winter Soldier. The epilogue will be up after this is done. And please, comment. **


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Noise fill the room as if it had been going on for a while. Anna slowly, but surely, opened her eyes and looked around the room, then her eyes caught something she hoped to see, Steve. She whispered his name a couple of times to wake him up, she knew she was getting through when she heard groan. Steve lifted his head slowly and found Anna smiling at him, causing him to smile too. But then he heard the radio and had a concerned on his face, Anna wondered what was wrong, but before she could anything a loud click got their attention and they look towards the door, out came a woman, no further in her mid-twenties, in early 1940s SSR clothing, but something about her set him off.

"Good morning." the woman spoke in a soft voice. "Or should I say afternoon?"

"Were are we?" Steve said in a confused tone.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City." the woman answered.

Steve listened to the radio again and knew she wasn't telling the truth, at not the whole truth.

"Where are we really?" he asked once more in a stern tone.

Anna didn't know what he meant, that is, until saw she woman's expression, yet she still wasn't sure.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" the woman answered.

"The game." Steve started. "It's from May, 1941. I know, 'cause I was there."

That's when Anna saw it too, the woman eyes widened as if she was caught. Steve and Anna got up from their beds and slowly started walking towards the woman.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again." Steve said. "Where are we?"

"Captain Rogers, Captain Arendelle..." the woman tried to speak.

"Who are you?" Anna questioned.

Just then, two buff-looking guards came in, Steve and Anna step back eying the two guards. The two guards tried to subdue them, but they only manage to get thrown from the room making a hole in the so-call wall. Anna and Steve jumped out to only to find themselves in a room within a room and ran out. As the two escape they could hear alarms sounding, they knew it was because of them, they also saw more guards chasing them throughout the building. They found a door leading outside and took it, as they processed they saw different vehicles, people wearing strange clothes and ran through traffic as fast as they could. After running for a good minute, they stopped in their track as they saw electronic billboards, big t.v. stations, etc. They were soon surrounded by dozens of black trucks.

"At ease, soldiers!" a black man wear an eye patch shouted. "Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you two slowly."

Anna and Steve both looked at each other and back and finally said "Break what?"

"You two have been asleep..." the man answered. "for almost 70 years."

Steve looked at Anna and Anna did the same.

"So this is how it feels?" Steve asked.

Anna nodded her for the answer, the two looked down as they intertwine their hands together has they came in a world.


End file.
